Je t'aimerais pour toujours
by Twilight-lili 8
Summary: Comment faire quand on est confronter à son amour quand il est un loup garou et que je suis la fille d'Edward et de Bella? L'histoire de Carlie qui tombe amoureuse d'un loup garou " La Vie est faite de choix. Oui ou Non. Continuer ou Abandonner. Se Relever ou Rester à terre. Certains choix compte plus que d'autres. Aimer ou Haïr. Etre un Héro ou un Lâche. Ce Battre ou se Rendre.


Bonjour, alors voilà j'écris ma première fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Mon histoire s'inspire de Twilight mais avec des petits changements, mon histoire se passe quelque année après le tome 4, la fille de Bella et Edward ne s'appelle pas Renesmée mais Carlie, elle n'est pas imprégnée de Jacob mais Jacob est son meilleur ami, et Carlie n'a jamais vu les autres indiens

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ma fiction va vous plaire, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Nous étions en pleine hiver, et j'étais dehors comme toujours avec ma famille à nous battre dans la neige, tout le monde s'amusait, les boules de neige volaient à vitesse vampirique et j'étais obligée de me cacher derrière mon père pour ne pas me recevoir ces boulets de canons lancer par mon chère oncle Emmett. Tout le monde riaient au éclat de cette situations mais je fus obligée de rentrer vu que le temps devenais de plus en plus insupportable, malgré que je sois demi vampire j'avais du mal à tenir sous ce temps de décembre à Forks ou il devait faire dans les alentour de -18°c, donc je dus rentrer dans la grande villa sous les huer de mes oncles, mais je pouvais pas faire autrement j'avais vraiment froid et mes orteils commençaient a devenir limite des glaçons. Je me fis un thé bien chaud et je m'enrobas de ma couverture en laine que m'avais tricoter ma grand mère Esmée, d'ailleurs cette dernière rentra et ce mis avec moi à regarder les autres joué dans la neige.

Derrière la clairière où été ma familles se trouvait une imposante foret, depuis toute petite je n'avais jamais eu le droit d'aller très loin dedans et à chaque fois que j'y étais je sentais des regards oppressants derrière moi, mes parents ne m'ont jamais autoriser à m'enfoncer bien loin dans cette forêt qui je ne sais pou quoi m'attirais énormément, la seul personne que je voyais surgir de temps en temps c'était Jacob l'amie de maman qui étais un loup garou et que j'adorais !

Des fois quand papa n'étais pas là je m'isolais avec Jacob et il me racontait tout ce qu'il y avait à travers la forêt, les autres loup garou et la Push qui longeait les falaises qui donne su l'océan. J'en rêver mais je fus arrêter dans mes penser quand je vus le regard persistant de mon père à travers la baie vitré, et oui mon père qui lisait dans mes penser mais j'avais de la chance, j'avais obtenu un pouvoir comme ma mère et mon père je pouvais bloquer les visions de mon père pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir dans mon esprit, il m'a fallu des mois pour contrôler ce pouvoir et je peux aussi transmettre des images à mes proches par la penser.

J'en avais marre des fois de la surprotection de ma famille, j'étais considérer comme une duchesse par mes tantes et ma grand mères mais par contre j'avais une très bonne éducation, en plus du lycée j'avais le droit à des cours intensif de Jasper et de Papa pour avoir une très bonne culture générale) et j'ai eu le droit à lire une bonne partie de la grande bibliothèque familiale et je sais jouée du violon et du piano. Mais tous sa je m'en fou j'aime plus que tout essayer de développer mes dons et mes petites capacités de vampire.

Le lendemain matin je me levais à 6h30 comme tous les matins pour aller au lycée car même si j'ai que 7ans j'en parais 10 de plus, après mon petit déjeuner préparer par ma charmante mère je partie toute seule dans ma super petite Mini Cooper rouge, sur la route je pris mon amie Lily, je pouvais pas dire que c'était ma meilleure amie car elle ne me connais pas tous mes secrets mais je l'aimer beaucoup en rentrant dans la voiture elle me dit

Carlie ! J'ai appelée le lycée ce matin et la prof de Physique n'est pas là ! Alors on a une heure de libre

Oh trop cool, mais on va où ? Chez toi ?

Non je pensais à un petit café qui est en bas de Forks prêt de la Push.

Oui !

Je mis quelque temps à lui dire ma réponse mais j'étais tellement exciter à savoir que j'allais enfin voir ce petit endroit où vivais Jacob et tout les autres loups.


End file.
